pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rattata
|backcolor= |name=Rattata |jname=(コラッタ Koratta) |ndex=019 |evofrom=None |evointo=Raticate |gen=Generation I |pronun= Rat-uh-tuh |hp=30 |atk=56 |def=35 |satk=25 |sdef=35 |spd=72 |total=253 |species=Mouse Pokémon |type= |height=1'00" |weight=7.7 lbs. |ability=Run Away Guts Hustle (Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Rattata (Japanese: コラッタ Koratta) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Like most rodents, their teeth grow continuously throughout its life, and must be constantly worn down by gnawing. It will bite anything when it attacks, though it will live peacefully side by side with Pidgey. Appearance Rattata is mouse-like, with large incisors and a whisker on both sides. Female Rattata have shorter whiskers than the males. The fur is purple, with a white or cream colored underside. Rattata have red eyes, with no obvious pupils. The tail is long, and curled slightly at the tip. Rattata have three-toed paws, which are the same color as its underbelly. Special abilities Rattata's teeth grow very quickly and they can survive almost anywhere. They also utilize their teeth so they can use attacks such as Super Fang and Bite. Evolution Rattata evolves into a Raticate after reaching Level 20. In the anime *A Rattata was seen by Ash Ketchum in Pokémon - I Choose You!, being the second Wild Pokémon he ever saw. *A.J. had three Rattata at his gym in The Path to the Pokémon League. *In Gonna Rule the School, a student used a Rattata in battle. *Many Rattata ran away from the chaos caused by Pokémon Hunter J in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One *Casey had a Rattata in The Double Trouble Header, but it was never seen afterwards. *In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Rattata appeared in the fight against Marcus. Game info Game locations |redblue=Many Routes |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Many Routes, Pokémon Mansion |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Many Routes, Pokémon Mansion |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 225, 226 |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 225, 226 |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Raticate |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 18, 39, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Thunderwave Cave (1-3F), Wish Cave (5-7F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (1-13BF), Mystery Jungle (1-29BF) |Ranger1=Waterworks |Ranger2=Pueltown |Rumble=Starter Pokémon, Windy Prairie }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.| yellow=Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area.| gold=It eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.| silver=Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day.| crystal=This Pokémon's impressive vitality allows it to live anywhere. It also multiplies very quickly.| ruby=Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere.| sapphire=Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere.| emerald=A Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It will make its nest anywhere.| firered=Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.| leafgreen=Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.| diamond=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.| pearl=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.| platinum=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.| heartgold=It eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.| soulsilver=Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day.| black=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.| white=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.| |black 2 = It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime. |white 2 = It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} }} Sprites |number = 019 |rbspr = KorattaRedBlueSpr.png |yspr = KorattaYSpr.png |grnspr = KorattaGreenSpr.png |gldspr = KorattaGlSpr.png |gldsprs = KorattaGlSprS.png |slvspr = KorattaSlvSpr.png |slvsprs = KorattaSlvSprS.png |cryspr = KorattaCrysSpr.gif |crysprs = KorattaCrysSprS.gif |rbysapspr = KorattaEmeraldSpr.gif |rbysapsprs = KorattaEmeraldSprS.gif |emeraldspr = KorattaEmeraldSpr.gif |emeraldsprs = KorattaEmeraldSprS.gif |frlgspr = KorattaFRLGSpr.png |frlgsprs = KorattaFRLGSprS.png |dpspr = KorattaDPSpr.png |dpsprs = KorattaDPSprS.png |ptspr = KorattaDPSpr.png |ptsprs = KorattaDPSprS.png |hgssspr = KorattaHGSSSpr.png |hgsssprs = KorattaHGSSSprS.png |Iback = KorattaGenIBackSpr.png |IIback = KorattaGenIIBackSpr.png |IIbacks = KorattaGenIIBackSprS.png |IIIback = KorattaGenIIIBackSpr.png |IIIbacks = KorattaGenIIIBackSprS.png |IVback = KorattaGenVIBackSpr.png |IVbacks = KorattaGenVIBackSprS.png |bwspr = Rattata BW.png |bwsprs = Rattata Shiny BW.png |Vback = Rattata Back V.png |Vbacks = Rattata Shiny Back V.png }} Origins Rattata is based on a rat. Rattata's name incorporates the words rat and possibly attack, considering its original name was going to be Rattatak. Koratta, the Japanese name, comes from rat and the prefix 小 ko, meaning small. Gallery Rattata-sugimori.png|Rattata's original artwork Trivia *Rattata originally had a k'' at the end of its name. **If it were to have the ''k, its name would be Rattatak, and sound like "Rat Attack" *Rattata is the first pure -type in the National Pokédex order. *Rattata, Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew and Sandslash are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. **Despite its classification, Rattata appears to be based off a rat more than a mouse. *Every Generation has a two-stage, Normal-type Pokémon to be found early in the game. Rattata is the one from the First Generation. *A Rattata has the ability to use the F.E.A.R tactic. A plan that can have a very low level Rattata beat any Pokémon. The Rattata holds a focus sash and has to know Endeavor and Quick Attack. The Rattata is attacked and would be killed unless holding the focus sash which holds it to one HP. The Rattata then uses endeavor, making the Pokémon the move hit go down to one HP. The Rattata then uses quick attack and unless the other Pokémon uses quick attack the Rattata will have knocked out the other Pokémon. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon